Benutzer Diskussion:Semax Grievoul
Hallo, Leute! Hallo Semax Grievoul! [[Bild:Sw6-cast.jpg|thumb|'Möge die Macht mit Dir sein, Semax Grievoul!']] Willkommen im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren! Bild:Wink.gif Auf der Willkommensseite kannst Du Dir einen gewissen Überblick verschaffen und nach den Ersten Schritten wirst Du auch schon genug wissen, um Deine ersten Artikel zu verfassen oder andere zu ergänzen! Bei der Gestaltung Deiner Artikel stehen Dir einige besondere Werkzeuge zur Verfügung. Da wären zum Beispiel Vorlagen, Bilder oder auch Tabellen. Aber das wichtigste und mächtigste Werkzeug hast Du unter Deinen Fingern: Bild:---.gif die Tastatur! Schreibe und sei kreativ, verwende bei Bedarf die Hilfe oder frag einen erfahreneren Benutzer um Rat. Vor kurzem wurde in der Jedipedia auch eine FAQ-Seite eingerichtet, auf der Du allgemeine Fragen stellen bzw. nachlesen kannst. Deine gestellten Fragen, werden dann von anderen Benutzern beantwortet. Belege Deine Artikel immer mit offiziellen Quellen und ordne sie in eine entsprechende Kategorie ein. Deine eigene Benutzerseite darfst Du nach Deinen eigenen Vorstellungen gestalten - mache davon Gebrauch und gib anderen Benutzern die Möglichkeit, Dein Fachgebiet oder Deine Vorlieben zu erkennen! Jetzt noch ein kurzer Hinweis zu den Diskussionen: Es ist in den MediaWikis so üblich, dass Diskussionsbeiträge immer signiert bzw. unterschrieben werden. Dies kannst Du ganz einfach tun, indem Du "~~~~" (4 Tilden) unter Deinen Kommentar setzt, woraus dann automatisch Dein Benutzername mit einem Zeitstempel gezaubert wird. Alternativ kannst Du dazu auch die Schaltfläche "Ihre Signatur mit Zeitstempel" über dem Bearbeitungsfeld nutzen. Nun aber erstmal genug - hau rein! Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Bild:--).gif Viele Grüße, Kyle 14:27, 23. Dez. 2007 (CET) ----Nun aber erstmal genug - hau rein! Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Bild:--).gif Viele Grüße, Dark Lord Disku 11:31, 23. Dez. 2007 (CET) Willkommen Hallo Semax Grievoul! Herzlich willkommen in Jedipedia! Schön, dass du gleich eine Benutzerseite erstellt hast, um dich uns vorzustellen. Wie du sicher bemerkt hast, ist das auch eine optimale Gelegenheit, um den Wiki-Code kennenzulernen. Sollten sich dennoch irgendwelche Fragen ergeben, kannst du mich natürlich gerne Fragen. Ansonsten wünsche ich dir noch viel Spaß beim Lesen und Schreiben in Jedipedia. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 15:57, 23. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Herzlich willkommen in der Jedipedia, Semax Grievoul! Wenn du Fragen hast, dann kannst du dich gerne an mich wenden oder einen anderen Benutzer fragen. Außer dem gibt es noch das FAQ, wo allgemeine Fragen beantwortet sind oder werden. Möge die Macht mit dir sein! Viel Spaß bei der Arbeit! 30px MfG - Cody 16:27, 23. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Ein zweites Hallo auch von mir. Warum hast du eigentlich meine erste Begrüssungsbox gelöscht?Dark Lord Disku 17:32, 23. Dez. 2007 (CET) Antwort Danke, ihr seid wirklich sehr freundlich! :Kein Thema. :) Aber du musst nicht wegen jedem Beitrag eine neue Überschrift setzen, du kannst es auch enfach unter eine laufenden Diskussion drunterschreiben. Und signiere deine Beiträge bitte mit "~~~~", dann wirds übersichtlicher. Gruß Kyle 17:28, 23. Dez. 2007 (CET) OK! Mach ich ab jetzt! Hab das nur so gemacht weil little ani es auch gemacht hat! Semax Grievoul 17:37, 23. Dez. 2007 (CET) Was hat Lil' Ani auch gemacht? Dark Lord Disku 17:39, 23. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Eine neue Überschrift -.- MfG - Cody 18:10, 23. Dez. 2007 (CET) Mal ne Frage, Leute! Kann ich meine Benutzerseite so einstellen, dass nur ich sie bearbeiten kann? Semax Grievoul 10:10, 24. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Nein, das geht nicht! Aber nur du alleine bist berechtigt, an deiner Benutzerseite etwas zu verändern. Wenn ein anderer Benutzer dennoch etwas verändert, was du eigentlich gar nicht wolltest, dann kannst du das kommentarlos wieder rückgängig machen. Die Versionsgeschichte deiner Benutzerseite kannst du HIER einsehen. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 10:22, 24. Dez. 2007 (CET) Vielen Dank! Semax Grievoul Semax Grievoul 10:23, 24. Dez. 2007 (CET) Wie kann man eigentlich solche Smilies machen? Semax Grievoul 10:54, 24. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Die wichtigsten findest du im Sonderzeichen-Menü im Bearbeiten-Modus ganzen unten auf dem Bildschirm. Du wählst einfach bei Standard den Punkt Smilies aus und dann siehst du ein lachendes und ein zwinkerndes Smilie. Alternativ kannst du auch in der Kategorie:Smilies nachschauen, wo es deutlich mehr Auswahl gibt. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 10:57, 24. Dez. 2007 (CET) Danke! Ich hoffe ich kann dir auch mal helfen! Wird wahrscheinlich nichts, du kennst dich eh besser aus! Semax Grievoul 11:06, 24. Dez. 2007 (CET) :... sonst wäre er ja auch nicht Admin. Bild:;-).gif Aber das macht nichts, ich bin sicher du arbeitest dich schnell hier ein. Gruß Kyle 11:20, 24. Dez. 2007 (CET) Danke! Ich arbeite übrigends die ganze Zeit an meiner Benutzerseite! Sag mal, wenn ich jetzt die seite Juyo, gerne editieren würde, muss ich dann den Erfinder erst fragen und darf ich den Text den er geschrieben hat so lassen und nur ein bisschen verändern? Semax Grievoul 11:23, 24. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Du darfst alle Artikel beliebig verbessern und ergänzen, solange du alles mit Quellen belegst und dich an die Richtlinien hältst. Nur Benutzerseiten dürfen nur mit Erlaubnis bearbeitet werden. Vorlagen und Projektseiten (erkennt man an "Vorlage:" oder "Jedipedia:" im Namen) sollte man auch nur bearbeiten, wenn man genu weiß was man tut. Wenn ein Artikel Under Construction ist, dann sollte man den Benutzer, der an dem Artikel arbeitet fragen. Aber generell gilt: Jeder darf alles Bearbeiten. Also, nur Mut und an die Arbeit Bild:--).gif MfG - Cody 11:31, 24. Dez. 2007 (CET) IN Ordnung! Danke Semax Grievoul 11:32, 24. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Ganz wichtig ist es, dass du bei Artikeln immer offizielle Quellen angibst, da deine Bearbeitungen sonst gnadenlos wieder zurückgesetzt werden. Deine Quellen kannst du entweder direkt in den Artikel schreiben oder auch in die Zeile Zusammenfassung unterhalb des Schriftfeldes im Bearbeiten-Modus. Für den Anfang würde ich die empfehlen, dass du kurz die drei goldenen Regeln von Jedipedia durchließt. Wenn du das beherzigst, was da steht, dann gerätst du auch später nicht in Frustration, wenn deine Edits rückgängig gemacht werden. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 11:52, 24. Dez. 2007 (CET) Vielen Dank ihr alle, ich habe jetzt auch schon was editiert nämlich: Juyo, habe etwas dass ich noch aus dem Spiel weiß hinzugefügt! Außerdem habe ich mal nach Artikeln geguckt die verändert werden sollen, also habe ich mal etwas an Jedi-Konklave verändert! Ich hoffe es ist jetzt besser. Übrigends seid ihr echt toll! Bei anderen Seiten hatte ich immer das Gefühl mit einem Computer zu reden, der mir immer das sagt was ich hören will! Ich bitte um Kritik! Semax Grievoul 12:42, 24. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Bei Jedi-Konklave hast du geschrieben, wie einige der Jedi-Meister dort ums Leben gekommen sind, aber das hat ja nicht wirklich was mit dem Begriff Jedi-Konklave zu tun. Deine Bearbeitung bei Juyo ist gut, aber du hast keine Quelle angegeben, in der steht, dass auch Sidious diese Kampfform verwendet. Ein Tipp noch: Deine Beiträge in Artikeln und Benutzerseiten muss du nicht signieren, sondern lediglich Kommentare und Antworten in Diskussionen oder Abstimmungen. Du kannst also deine Signaturen von deiner Benutzerseite löschen, wenn du sie nicht unbedingt drinhaben willst. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 14:34, 24. Dez. 2007 (CET) In Ordnung werde ich gleich mal verändern! Semax Grievoul 10:07, 25. Dez. 2007 (CET) Ah, gut, dass hast du ja schon verbessert! Bei Juyo ist es so, dass ich das mit Sidious irgendwo in einem Buch gelesen habe, weiß aber nicht mehr wo! Auf jeden Fall hast du das gut verändert! Kein Wunder bei einem Administrator! Semax Grievoul 10:07, 25. Dez. 2007 (CET) Danke für die Kritik! Semax Grievoul 10:13, 25. Dez. 2007 (CET) Nächstes Thema Dachte ich fange jetzt mal eine neue Überschrift an! Liebe Leute, wie findet ihr meine Benutzerseite? Andere Frage! Ich habe gerade auf Zufällige Seite geklickt und da kam ich zu Repetierblaster! Ist der Text da nicht ein bisschen unsinnig little ani? Bei einer Repertierkanone im normalen Leben ist es doch so dass man nach jedem Schuss nachladen muss und das dauert doch, also kann man da doch nicht sehr schnell feuern! Semax Grievoul 10:13, 25. Dez. 2007 (CET) Übrigends Little Ani, ich bin zwar jünger als du, aber ich wohne auch in Pforzheim!Semax Grievoul 10:15, 25. Dez. 2007 (CET) - Wer von euch hat eigentlich das Bild auf meiner Benutzerseite verkleinert? Ich war das nicht!!! Es ist zwar nett, aber ich würde trotzdem lieber vorher gefragt werden!!!!!!!!!!! Hallo Semax! Wenn du etwas an einem Artikel zu kritisieren hast, dann mach das auf der Diskussionsseite des selbingen Artikels und nicht auf deiner. Auch wenn du einem Benutzer etwas mitteilen willst, dann immer auf der jeweiligen Diskussionsseite. Um zu sehen wer dein Bild repariert hat, klicke auf deiner Usersite auf "Versionen/Autoren" und vergleiche die Versionen. Eine letzte Bitte wäre noch den Usern mit etwas mehr Respekt entgegen zu treten und nicht so viel an deiner Usersite rumschrauben, sondern lieber Artikel zu bearbeiten. Dark Lord Disku 10:47, 25. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Hallo Semax Grievoul, das Bild hat Ben Kenobi verkleinert. Was den Repetierblaster angeht muss man wohl sagen, das sich die Bezeichnung in der realität von der Bezeichnung im SWU unterscheidet. In der Realität ist ein Repetiergewehr eine Waffe, die manuell nachgelanden werden muss und im SWU ist es etwas, was man in der Realität als automatische Waffe bezeichnen würde. MfG - Cody 11:02, 25. Dez. 2007 (CET) Ja, Dark lord hat mich ja auch gerade zu recht gewiesen!!!! Er hat recht!!! Ich wusste nicht dass es da extra diskussions seiten gibt!!!!!!!! Und ich war wirklich unhöflich!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Das wollte ich nicht und es tut mir LEID!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ich hoffe ihr seid nicht mehr böse auf mich!!!!!!Bild:--(.gif Diese entschuldigung geht vor allem an Little Ani!!!!! Danke Dark Lord das hast du gut gemacht!!!!!!!!!! Ich habe das oben gleich entfernt!!!!! Bild:--(.gif Jetzt noch etwas an Dark Lord: Es tut mir übrigends leid, dass ich deine Begrüßung gelöscht habe!!!! Ich bin einfach auf die Tastatur gekommen und plötzlich war es weg, gespeichert und ich konnnte/wusste nicht wie man, es rückgängig macht!!!Bild:--(.gif Semax Grievoul 11:11, 25. Dez. 2007 (CET)Bild:--(.gif Ist ja nicht schlimm, ist ja nichts passiert ;-) Dark Lord Disku 11:15, 25. Dez. 2007 (CET) IN Ordnung, schnief!Bild:--(.gifBild:--(.gifBild:--(.gif!!!!!! Übrigends das mit der Benutzerseite, das ist das Einzige bei dem ich mich sicher fühle nichts falsch zu machen!!!In TrauerSemax Grievoul 11:19, 25. Dez. 2007 (CET)Bild:--(.gifBild:--(.gifBild:--(.gif Aber jetzt fühle ich mich besser!!!Im BesserfühlenSemax Grievoul 11:19, 25. Dez. 2007 (CET)Bild:--(.gifBild:--(.gifBild:--(.gifBild:--).gifSemax Grievoul 11:19, 25. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Bearbeitungskonflikt: Heieiei! Semax, krieg' dich ein, das ist doch alles kein Weltuntergang! Es gibt in einem Wiki fast nichts, was sich nicht wieder rückgängig machen ließe, und dass du als Neuling noch nicht alles weißt und auch mal Fehler machst, ist doch ganz normal. Gewöhne dir aber bitte diese "Schreierei" (Ausrufezeichen usw.) ab, das wirkt etwas kindisch. Bild:;-).gif Wenn es zum Repetierblaster noch etwas zu klären gibt, kannst du das mit mir auf der Diskussionsseite zum Artikel tun, ich habe ihn nämlich erstellt. Gruß Kyle 11:20, 25. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Doppel BK :Ich nochmal... #Man darf Diskussionsbeiträge nicht löschen, sofern es kein Vandalismus oder ein grobe beleidigung ist. Man darf etwas mit dem befehl das ist gestrichen zurücknehmen. Sieht dann so aus: das ist gestrichen. Ich habe das was du gelöscht hast wiederhergestellt und du kannst jetzt streichen, was du zurücknehmen willst. #Rückgängig kann man etwas machen, indem man auf den Reiter "Versionen/Autoren" klickt und dann da auf "Rückgängig". Oder man klickt einfach bei der version, auf die zurückgesetzt werden soll auf bearbeiten und speichert ab. #Du musst nicht so viele Ausrufezeichen machen...Bild:;-).gif :So, das war alles. MfG - Cody 11:21, 25. Dez. 2007 (CET) Ok, danke ihr alle. Cody du hast mir dass jetzt mit dem oben schon erklärt. Danke ihr alle.Semax Grievoul 11:22, 25. Dez. 2007 (CET)Besser so? Dark Lord, ich habe mal versucht deines wieder einzufügen, ich hoffe es ist wieder in Ordnung. Semax Grievoul 11:27, 25. Dez. 2007 (CET) Übrigends normalerweise raste ich nicht so schnell aus, aber ich war so aufgeregt.Semax Grievoul 11:27, 25. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Kann ja mal vorkommen. Aber es gibt eigentlich keinen Grund sich aufzuregen, denn schließlich lässt sich hier wie gesagt alles rückgängig machen, und nachtragend ist hier auch keiner. ;) Zum Repetierblaster: hier lang - Kyle 11:37, 25. Dez. 2007 (CET) Ok, ich habe schon was in die Diskussion geschrieben.Semax Grievoul 11:40, 25. Dez. 2007 (CET) Ich habe mal diese eine Überschrift von mir entfernt.Semax Grievoul 11:54, 25. Dez. 2007 (CET) Fan Fiction Wenn du Fan-Fiction (selbsterfundene Dinge aus dem SWU) hier schreiben möchtest, dann kannst du dir eine Unterseite zu deiner Benutzerseite erstellen. Diese gehören dann zu deiner Benutzerseite, sind aber ansonsten eigenständig. Eine solche Seite ist z.B. Benutzer:Semax Grievoul/Desustruction-Klasse (klick einfach auf den Link, dann kannst du sie erstellen). Wichtig ist das Benutzer:Semax Grievoul/, was danach kommt ist egal. Außerdem solltest du, wenn du Fan-Fiction schreibst die Vorlage:Fan-Fiction einbauen, damit man klar erkennt, dass das von dir erfunden ist. MfG - Cody 17:09, 28. Dez. 2007 (CET) Vielen Dank.Semax Grievoul 17:34, 28. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Du kannst auch die Infobox (oder Steckbrief, kannst du nennen, wie du willst) in die FanFiction vorlage reinsetzen, das geht. Außerdem kannst du zu den seiten verlinken indem du folgendes schreibst: Benutzer:Semax Grievoul/Desustruction-Klasse sieht dann so aus: Benutzer:Semax Grievoul/Desustruction-Klasse oder Desustruction-Klasse sieht dann so aus: Desustruction-Klasse MfG - Cody 17:49, 28. Dez. 2007 (CET) :PS: Bei der zweiten Art erscheint das hinter dem |, da kann man hinschreiben, was man will. MfG - Cody 17:51, 28. Dez. 2007 (CET) Danke aber wie macht man das mit Steckbrief in die FanFiction?Semax Grievoul 17:52, 28. Dez. 2007 (CET) }} so etwa... sollte gehen. Darf ich mal probieren? MfG - Cody 18:03, 28. Dez. 2007 (CET) Klar!88.66.36.120 18:09, 28. Dez. 2007 (CET) Ja, darfst du, sorry hatte mich gerade schon abgemeldet! Jetzt.Semax Grievoul 18:11, 28. Dez. 2007 (CET) Jetzt melde ich mich mal wieder bei dir und gebe dir diesen Tipp: Wenn du zuerst Artikel bearbeitest und danach deine Usersite verbesserst, wird sie besser, da du 1.Mehr Errfahrung mit dem Wikicode hast und 2.Mehr Inhalt, wie zum Bleistift bearbeitete und geschriebene Artikel. MfG Dark Lord Disku 16:02, 29. Dez. 2007 (CET) OK, danke. Sag mir doch mal was ich bearbeiten könnte. Ich weiß nicht so recht was.Semax Grievoul 16:05, 29. Dez. 2007 (CET) Dazu gehören immer mindestens 2 Dinge: Was kann ich verbessern und was braucht Hilfe. Das erste kannst nur du antworten für das 2. schau dich hier mal um. Dark Lord Disku 16:11, 29. Dez. 2007 (CET) Ok, danke, das schau ich mir gleich an.Semax Grievoul 16:22, 29. Dez. 2007 (CET) p.s. ich habe jetzt das Durchstreichen nicht kapiert. *Semax Grievoul 16:22, 29. Dez. 2007 (CET) Übrigends, ich bastle nur so viel an meiner Benutzerseite und an meinen Unterseiten um alles auszuprobieren. Jetzt will ich gerade etwas für Droiden ausprobieren.Semax Grievoul 16:38, 29. Dez. 2007 (CET) Du musst natürlich meine Tipps nicht befolgen, allerdings sind sie hilfreich. Dark Lord Disku 16:40, 29. Dez. 2007 (CET) Nein, so war das nicht gemeint. Ich meinte eigentlich, dass ich erst bei mir die Sachen ausprobieren will, dann Artikel schreiben und so meine Kenntnisse verbessern. Übrigends Dark Lord, bin ich über jede Hilfe und jeden Tipp dankbar. Grüße an alle Semax Semax Grievoul 17:08, 29. Dez. 2007 (CET) Anmerkung: Wie ihr seht habe ich schon das mit den Links rausgefunden. Eigentlich habe ich das von der Erklärung von Cody weitergeleitet.Semax Grievoul 17:08, 29. Dez. 2007 (CET) Bearbeitung deiner Benutzerseite Hallo Semax Grievoul ! Ich habe in der Versionsgeschichte deiner Benutzerseite gesehen, dass eine IP an deiner Benutzerseite bearbeitet hat. Warst du das unangemeldet ?? Wenn nicht, dann würde ich mich bei einem Admin darüber informieren. MfG CC Gree Diskussion | Hilfsbrigade 19:34, 29. Dez. 2007 (CET) Echt nett, dass ihr euch darum kümmert. Ja, das war ich. Ich hatte mich schon abgemeldet und wollte noch was editieren und dann vergessen dass ich schon abgemeldet war.Semax Grievoul 13:50, 30. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Ok. Es ist ja immerhin gleich auffällig, wenn eine IP eine Benutzerseite bearbeitet. Vandalen gehören ja sofort gesperrt. Da muss ich einfach nachfragen Bild:--).gif MfG CC Gree Diskussion | Hilfsbrigade 19:02, 1. Jan. 2008 (CET) Vorlagen Und hier bin ich wieder. Ich habe eine Frage. Ich bin auf den Sandkasten gestoßen und würde gerne die Vorlage "Lichtschwert" entwickeln. Ich habe mal ein paar Dinge unter die under construction vorlage geschrieben, so wie eine vorlage aussieht: zwei einfügen. Wenn du mal sehen willst, wie eine Vorlage "von innen" aussieht, dann sieh dir mal das hier an (nichts ändern und nichts speichern bitte...) So sehen fast alle Vorlagen aus. MfG - Cody 12:30, 31. Dez. 2007 (CET) U mpfaaaah?Semax Grievoul 12:31, 31. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Du siehst, Vorlagen sind nicht das einfachste.... Aber einmal erstellt kann man sie ganz leicht mit überall einfügen. MfG - Cody 12:32, 31. Dez. 2007 (CET) Ja, ich sehe dass Vorlagen sehr einfach sind Bild:;-).gifSemax Grievoul 12:36, 31. Dez. 2007 (CET) Schade eigentlich. Ich hätte gern die Vorlage lichtschwert erstellt, so mit allem drum und dran: Länge, Farbkristall, Eigenschaftskristall, Erbauer, Besitzer...Semax Grievoul 12:36, 31. Dez. 2007 (CET) Na ja, ich finde es sicher mal heraus.Semax Grievoul 12:42, 31. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Du kannst auch auf der Diskussion der Kategorie Vorlagen, oder in den Vorschlägen eine Vorlage Lichtschwert vorschlagen. Aber ich denke, das man Lichtschwerter gut in dem Artikel des Jedi unterbringen kann, wenn das Schwert erwähnenswert ist. MfG - Cody 12:45, 31. Dez. 2007 (CET) Da hast du wahrscheinlich recht.Ich schlage das trotzdem mal vor.Ich dachte, dass es manchmal schon interresant wäre. Zum Beispiel wenn da steht, dass sie/er ein besonderes Lichtschwert oder so was hatte.Außerdem wär es auch für mich ein guter Test ob ich das hinbekomme, aber das ist ja schon klar. Nein.Bild:;-).gifSemax Grievoul 12:48, 31. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Vorlagen sind entschieden zu kompliziert, als dass ein neuer Benutzer sie schreiben könnte. Damit muss man sich schon etwas länger beschäftigen und sich im Wiki-Code echt gut auskennen. Wenn du eine solche Eingebung hast, dann würde ich dir raten, die Vorlage von einem erfahrenen Autor erstellen zu lassen. Aber zunächst muss man sich die Frage stellen, ob eine Vorlage zu Lichtschwertern überhaupt Sinn macht, denn es werden keine Artikel zu einzelnen Schwertern geschrieben. Die Lichtschwerter werden immer in dem Artikel seines Besitzers beschrieben. Siehe zum Beispiel bei Darth Maul oder Mace Windu. Demzufolge macht es keinen Sinn, eine Vorlage zu erstellen, wenn dazu keine Artikel geschrieben werden. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 12:55, 31. Dez. 2007 (CET) Stimmt...Ich habe es auch bei der diskussion vorlagen vorgeschlagen. Eigentlich hast du recht es könnte wirklich unsinnig sein. Aber man könnte ja zu den Besitzern eine Unterseite machen, oder?Semax GrievoulDisskusion 12:58, 31. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Eigentlich nicht, weil damit nur alles zerstückelt und verkompliziert wird und am Ende werden auch nicht mehr Informationen offenbart. Aber es ist gut, dass du versuchst, Verbesserungsvorschläge vorzutragen. Vorschläge sind immer gut, aber man muss halt abwägen ob sie auch sinnvoll sind. --Anakin Skywalker Admin 13:07, 31. Dez. 2007 (CET) In Ordnung.Na ja, schade, aber ich sehe es ein, dass es nicht sinnvoll ist.Semax Grievoul 13:08, 31. Dez. 2007 (CET) Ich hab mal wieder eine Frage. Wenn ich meine Statistik auf meiner Benutzerseite einfügen will, wie mach ich das?Semax Grievoul 11:59, 1. Jan. 2008 (CET) :Wenn sie wie meine aussehen soll, kannst du einfach die von meiner Benutzerseite übernehmen (auf bearbeiten klicken, Teil Statistik kopieren, bei dir einfügen und natürlich den Namen austauschen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 12:24, 1. Jan. 2008 (CET) Ja, genau so soll sie aussehen. Danke. Semax Grievoul 12:54, 1. Jan. 2008 (CET) :Kein Problem. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 13:00, 1. Jan. 2008 (CET) OK. Ihr seid übrigends echt klasse.Semax Grievoul 13:02, 1. Jan. 2008 (CET) Und hier bin ich wieder. Weiß jemand ob es eine Anleitung zum Wiki-Code gibt?Semax Grievoul 12:28, 5. Jan. 2008 (CET) Fanfiction Hi Semax Grievoul, es tut mir leid, dir mitteilen zu müssen, dass die Seite Benutzer:Semax Grievoul/Desustruction-Klasse Material enthält, das gegen unsere Richtlinien bezüglich Fanfiction verstößt. Fanfiction, wie auf der genannten Seite vorhanden, ist in der Jedipedia nicht erlaubt. Ich bitte dich, dieses innerhalb einer Woche extern (z.B. auf dem deutschen Star Wars-Fanfiction-Wiki) zu sichern, da dieses nach Ablauf dieser Frist von einem Administrator gelöscht wird. Vielen Dank. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|''Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 23:08, 8. Jun. 2009 (CEST) P. S. Das selbe gilt für Benutzer:Semax Grievoul/Kelra (Planet), Benutzer:Semax Grievoul/S.G.01 und Benutzer:Semax Grievoul/Sybertronischer Kronokular-Blitzjäger der Hailfire-Klasse. Ist in Ordnung. Ich wollte selbstverständlich gegen keine Regeln verstoßen. Ich war nun schon sehr lange nicht mehr online und bin dankbar für jede Berichtigung. Semax Grievoul 11:09, 23. Jan. 2010 (CET) Bildlizenz Hallo Semax Grievoul, vielen Dank für das Hochladen des Bildes Grievoul.jpg. Bei dem Bild gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine oder eine falsche Lizenz angegeben. Lizenzen sind essentiell wichtig für Bilder, da sonst der rechtliche Status nicht geklärt ist und überhaupt nicht klar ist, ob dieses Bild überhaupt verwendet werden darf. Eine Auswahl an Lizenzbausteinen zum Anzeigen der Lizenz findest du unter 'Jedipedia:Lizenzen. Achte jedoch darauf, dass du die Lizenz einträgst, unter der das Bild veröffentlich wurde. Wenn das Bild ein von dir komplett angefertigtes Werk ist, kannst du es selbst unter einer Lizenz veröffentlichen. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, entsprechend eine Quelle auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gerne auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank '''Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 18:02, 16. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :Hallo Pandora, :vielen Dank für die Benachrichtigung. Ich antworte jetzt hier, weil es mir auf deiner Diskussionsseite unpassend erschien. Und zwar wäre es mir tatsächlich am liebsten, die Datei zu löschen. Die Vorlagen für die Lizenz passen irgendwie alle nicht richtig und die Datei ist eigentlich nicht mehr sonderlich nötig. Als ich sie erstellt habe, war ich noch jünger und jetzt brauche ich sie eigentlich nicht mehr und mir wäre es am liebsten wenn sie nicht verwendet würde, da ich sowieso nicht mehr richtig aktiv bin. Könnte sie also eventuell gelöscht werden? Ich möchte niemanden verärgern oder derartiges. Sorry wegen der Umständlichkeit. Semax Grievoul 10:45, 18. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::Das ist kein Problem. Ich habe jetzt das Bild zur Löschung aufgestellt; solltest du zukünftig etwas löschen wollen, kannst du dies einfach mit einem Schnelllöschantrag erledigen. Viele Grüße, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 10:55, 18. Aug. 2010 (CEST) In Ordnung, vielen Dank. Semax Grievoul 10:56, 18. Aug. 2010 (CEST)